


Dancing on my own

by Holy_kuroaka_team, savuyr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, SW 5.0, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_kuroaka_team/pseuds/Holy_kuroaka_team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/savuyr/pseuds/savuyr
Summary: Акааши никогда не начинает хорошие новости с «Куроо-сан». Куроо его очень хорошо знает, и в этот раз не ошибается.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 20
Collections: Holy kuroaka SW 5.0





	Dancing on my own

– Куроо-сан.

О нет. Куроо знает, к чему он ведёт – ни к чему хорошему.

За те семь лет, что они встречались, из которых около пяти жили вместе, ещё никогда Акааши не начинал хорошие новости с “Куроо-сан”.

Куроо хорошо знает Акааши, это знание не подвело и в этот раз.

— Давайте расстанемся.

Ну вот, он был прав! Легче от этого, правда, ни капли не становится.

У Куроо не лицо — застывшая маска, и он понятие не имеет, какое выражение ему нужно сейчас придать. Какое выражение лица от него ждёт Акааши?

– Это не ваша вина, – старается успокоить его Акааши, но это его “вы” бьёт только больнее. – Мне просто нужно двигаться дальше.

Куроо понимает. Как, впрочем, понимал, что разлад и последующее расставание неминуемо: в последнее время Акааши отдалялся, всё чаще сбивался на “вы”, всё чаще находил повод задержаться допоздна на работе, уходил от объятий и поцелуев, но когда приходил за лаской сам, то Куроо становилось тошно от этой будто бы жертвенности, и уже тогда он избегал Акааши.

Куроо просто надеялся, что конец наступит не сегодня, не завтра, а когда-нибудь никогда. Что они справятся с этим, переживут разлад, и всё будет опять хорошо. Поздно.

Наконец, он выдыхает и, готовый принять неизбежную реальность, смотрит на Акааши.

Он пытается увидеть в нём теперь уже чужого человека, вываливать на которого свои чувства у него нет никакого права. Куроо пытается.

– Мне съехать или ты… – Запинается он, не в силах произнести вслух: “Переедешь жить к своему новому парню”.

– Я пока не нашёл собственное жильё и временно остановлюсь у Бокуто-сана.

Ему кажется, что Акааши врёт, чтобы не делать ему ещё больнее, но с чего бы ему вообще теперь ради него врать?

У Акааши из вещей всего один рюкзак, в который он всегда умудрялся впихнуть всё необходимое даже на двухнедельную поездку. 

На одну единственную секунду Куроо малодушно разрешает себе представить, что Акааши вернётся через пару недель и в этот раз, а потом говорит:

– Не торопись. Оставь себе ключи и забирай всё, когда будет удобно.

Акааши позволяет обнять себя на прощание, и вот Тецуро остаётся совсем один в доме, который теперь кажется ему огромным.

***

Жизнь Куроо идёт под откос быстрее, чем он это замечает.

Сначала он врёт на работе насчёт самочувствия, затем переходит на удалёнку, а затем берёт ещё подработку, чтобы потянуть в одиночку оплату дома.

В первое время у него самочувствие было и правда не очень: он напивается с Бокуто как никогда раньше, и совершенно любая его реплика сводится к “я же пытался сделать его счастливым, что я сделал не так”, пока Котаро похлопывает его по плечу и говорит, что тот всё делал правильно.

Его дом наводняют коробки из-под еды с доставкой, банки от энергетиков, груда нестиранных вещей, на телефоне число непринятых звонков переваливает за сотню, а любые сообщения остаются непрочитанными.

Куроо не различает день и ночь, пропадая за работой, и при свете монитора мир решительно теряет цвет.

Куроо думает, что трудоголизм, алкоголь или снотворные перед сном лучше, чем попытки в полной мере осознать и принять, как много он потерял.

Очень много.

***

В один из дней к нему приходит Акааши, открывая дверь собственными ключами. Приходит, смотрит на хаос и тихо ругается.

Акааши обнаруживает Куроо спящим за ноутбуком, хмыкает себе под нос и, пробираясь к окну через завалы мусора и грязных вещей, резко отодвигает шторы и открывает окно, впуская свежий воздух.

Куроо просыпается, тянется в попытках размять затёкшие мышцы, смотрит на Акааши и улыбается. Потом, видимо, проснувшись окончательно, мрачнеет, но всё же вытягивает из себя новую улыбку.  
А ведь он почти потянулся его поцеловать, пока не вспомнил, что они вообще-то расстались. Куроо ненавидит в этот момент его, себя и это глупое сердце, которое учащённо бьётся в присутствии Кейджи, как и всегда.

– Доброе утречко, звезда моя. Какими судьбами?

– Забрать постеры и некоторые вещи. И сейчас четыре часа дня, – с долей раздражения замечает Кейджи, оставляя невысказанным: “Ну и бардак ты тут устроил”.

– Когда проснулся, тогда и утро, – невозмутимо парирует Куроо. – Останешься на чай? Ты свой любимый, вроде, ещё не забрал. 

– Я за ним в том числе.

– Ладушки, – улыбается Куроо что есть силы. – Но я не ожидал твоего визита, мог бы и предупредить, я бы хоть мусор вынес.

– А толку, если кто-то отрицает телефон, – не скрывает укора Акааши. – Ко… Бокуто-сан уже боялся, что если бы он решил взять дом штурмом, обнаружил бы лишь хладный труп.

Куроо хочет сказать, что он жив, здоров и у него всё очень даже неплохо, но вместо этого выдаёт.

– Пойду умоюсь и приму душ. 

И уходит в душ просто чтобы сбежать.

Когда он выходит из душа, то обнаруживает в коридоре лишь часть пакетов с мусором и напоминание вынести остальное в отмеченные на календаре дни. Самого Акааши, который всё это сделал, он находит на кухне, медленно пьющим чай.

Первым сдаётся, как ни странно, Акааши.

– Поговорим?

– Ну, если хочешь… – тянет Куроо и уже собирается поставить чайник, когда видит ещё одну чашку чая. – Как твои дела?..

– Почему ты отпустил меня? – Перебивает Акааши.

Куроо лишь кривится, отгоняя от себя мысль, что “ты” от Акааши он давно уже слышит едва ли не по праздникам и оглядывает поверхности в поисках сигарет и зажигалки, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки и унять нервы.

– Вот что ты за человек такой, а?! – потом наконец находит и то, и другое, закуривает, прислонившись к кухонному гарнитуру. – Я думал над этим, знаешь. Даже больше, чем хотелось. И вот. Как я смог бы тебя убедить, если ты уже хотел уйти. Мне стоило упасть на колени и попросить тебя этого не делать? Да брось, я тебя знаю, такое срабатывает... срабатывало только когда наступала моя очередь мыть посуду, а я не хотел.  
Потом делает затяжку и смотрит прямо в чужие глаза, совсем чужие. – Ты бы стал любить меня от этого больше? Нам это бы помогло? Ты бы не ушёл, попроси я тебя остаться?

Акааши молчит, сжимает губы в тонкую ломаную линию и стискивает чашку с чаем в своих руках что есть силы.

– Ты бы всё равно ушёл, но ты всё равно на меня злишься.

– Потому что ты вообще не пытался меня остановить.

– Ты так думаешь? – горько смеётся Куроо и лишь глубоко затягивается, выдыхая в потолок. – Пытался, но видимо плохо пытался, раз ты всё равно ушёл.

Он делает ещё несколько затяжек и только потом вспоминает про чай. Акааши заварил его любимую сенчу и от этой ненавязчивой заботы должны быть приятно, но Куроо от этого почему-то лишь тошно.

– Раньше ты не курил, да ещё и на кухне. – обличающе замечает Акааши спустя несколько минут молчания, когда Куроо молча тушит сигарету и закуривает вторую.

– Раньше ты был здесь, – говорит Куроо так, будто это всё объясняло и, к сожалению, это всё объясняет. – Прости, не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало так.

Акааши допивает, моет за собой чашку и забирает её с собой вместе с остальными вещами.

Куроо остаётся наедине с холодным недопитым чаем.

***

– Как дела, моя Кассиопея? – приветствует Куроо гостя.

Это не второй, не третий и даже не пятый визит Акааши за вещами и Куроо одновременно любит и ненавидит эти встречи.

Потому что Акааши приходит, они пьют вместе чай, обмениваются новостями и в редкие моменты ведут себя так, будто ничего не произошло. 

Иногда Куроо кажется, что не он один нуждается в этих встречах – Акааши увозит вещи ну очень медленно: то заберёт зубную щётку, то расчёску, хотя их он уж точно мог бы купить в ближайшем супермаркете.

Потому что когда Акааши собирается уходить, они стоят у дверей и молча обнимаются на прощание бесконечные минут пять, и Куроо опять приходится заставить себя отпустить Акааши, снова и снова. Потому что когда за ним закрывается дверь, Куроо чувствует себя хуже, чем до этого.

Но из раза в раз пишет “да” на лаконичное “я могу приехать завтра?”.

– Я давно хотел спросить, почему Кассиопея? – вместо всяких приветствий спрашивает Акааши и смотрит в глаза Куроо будто с надеждой.

– Потому что Кассиопея может превратиться в чёрную дыру, – поясняет Куроо, невнятно улыбаясь, словно только и ждал вопроса. – Хотя наводнению и чудовищам по твоей милости я бы не удивился. Чай будешь?

– Поразительный пример гостеприимства: оскорбление и предложение выпить чай идут один за другим, – фыркает Акааши и Куроо кажется, что он правда чем-то обижен, пусть и не этим.

Чай Куроо всё равно делает – на двоих, по привычке, – а Акааши всё равно садится за стол на кухне на своё прежнее место и молча держит в руках чашку с ганпаудером.

Куроо видит: он мечется, словно жалеет и хочет вернуть всё назад. Куроо позволяет себе лишь грустно улыбнуться и погладить по голове, как гладят маленьких детей, чтобы успокоить.  
Куроо ничего не говорит – видит и понимает, что Акааши непросто и со своими чувствами, куда уж там ещё и чужие.

И в этот момент Акааши не выдерживает, отталкивает чужую руку от себя и смотрит обиженно и обвиняюще.

– Ты ужасен, знаешь?

– Ты мне это каждый раз теперь говоришь, ещё бы я не был в курсе, – хмыкает Куроо и садится на своё место.

– И всё ты знаешь, и всё ты замечаешь, и видишь, что я хочу…

– Вижу, – как-то совсем уж печально подтверждает Куроо. – А ещё знаю, что отпустить человека, которого знаешь годами и к которому прирос всё равно, что остаться без конечности. Пришить-то, может, и можно, но цельности уже не будет. Это уже не вернуть.

– Я тебя ненавижу.

– Знаю, мой хороший, знаю, — с непозволительной мягкостью успокаивает его Куроо. – Также, как ты ненавидишь, что наши отношения превратились в рутину и всё было предсказуемо до зубовного скрежета. Ненавидишь, но слишком привык за эти годы. 

Акааши пьёт чай, будто дрожат вовсе не его руки.

– Идиот, – под нос ворчит Акааши, опустив глаза. – Лучше обними меня.

И Куроо обнимает его крепко-крепко. Обнимает, гладит по голове, пока Акааши не выдерживает и начинает рыдать в его объятиях, притягивая к себе всё ближе и ближе.

Акааши утыкается ему в плечо, тихо всхлипывая, пока у Куроо есть возможность рассмотреть во всей красе засос на чужой шее, аккурат возле воротника водолазки. Тецуро видит этот злосчастный засос, на секунду замирает, а потом заставляет себя сделать вдох. Находит на ощупь сигареты и зажигалку, отпускает Акааши, чтобы прикурить.  
Куроо всё понимает, правда. Как понимает, что Акааши пользуется тем же шампунем с ароматом яблока, что и Бокуто. Как замечает, но предпочитает игнорировать, что Кейджи всё чаще и чаще зовёт Бокуто по имени. Всё, что Куроо игнорировал до этого момента.

– Тецуро.

– Не надо, – хрипло шепчет в ответ Куроо, обнимая свою персональную чёрную дыру одной рукой и стряхивая пепел в чужую чашку между затяжками.

Наконец, Акааши отстраняется, чтобы взять первое, что попадается под руку из собственных вещей и убежать.

Куроо смотрит ему вслед до тех пор, пока сигарета не начинает обжигать пальцы. 

Куроо всё понимает, иногда настоящее пугает туманными перспективами и привычное прошлое манит с особой притягательностью.

***

На следующий день Куроо берёт отгул, собирает вещи в рюкзак, толком не зная, насколько он уезжает. Покупает билет на ближайший поезд, смотрит на телефон с непрочитанными сообщения и наконец решается.

Ему есть, что сказать Акааши, да и Бокуто, наверное, тоже.

“Я знаю”, отправить. Чёрная дыра.

И выключает телефон.

Куроо впервые за всё это время становится легко, так потрясающе легко, что приехав куда-то в морю на холодный песчаный пляж, он готов петь и танцевать.

Что и делает.


End file.
